Sonny with a Chance of Chad and a Baby!
by BrittanyShantae
Summary: JOIN GOOD GIRL SONNY AS SHE FINDS HERSELF PREGNANT AFTER ONE NIGHT WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER.
1. OMG

_**Hi! I've have been reading alot of SWAC fanfictions and i have decided to create one myself. I hope you all like it! please read and review! tellme if you would like me to finish this story! i don't really know where i'm going with it so just bear with me here!**_

Sonny walked into Condor Studios, bypassing everyone she knew, and a couple people that she didn't know. When she was safely locked in the dressing room that she and the blonde haired actress shared, she made sure no one else was in the room. When she was sure she was alone, she made her way to the private bathroom that only a couple people knew was there.

She quickly locked the door and dug into her purse to pull out the one thing she was sure she wouldn't need untill she was atleast twenty-two.

A pregnancy test.

She stared at it for atleast two minutes, after which she she made her final decision. Sonny took a deep breath before sitting on the toilet and peeing on the stick that would make or break her life.

She placed the little white stick on the sink counter when she was done. When she was washing her hands, her phone bagan to 'moo'.

She reached into her bag to grab it. She looked at the phone to see a new video message, from none other than CHAD!

She slowly pressed the open button and sat back to listen.

_Hey Sonny! I've really missed you since I've been on this promotional tour. I really wish you could have gone with me. It would have been really great. So listen. I have been thinking about that amazing night we had at my going away party. And I've come to the conclusion that we... That we... We... We should have dinner when I get back. Just let me know because I don't want to come back just assuming that we are going and then your answer was no. So... Um...Yeah.. I guess thats it...Oh yeah and I just heard that I'm going to be coming back a little earlier than planned. Like as in two months earlier. As in I will be back day after tommorrow. Okay...Um...Thats all I guess. For this time. I will text you later...bye!_

Just as the message ended she heard the ding for that timer. She reluctantly looked at it.

Two pink lines!

She was going to be a mom!

And Chad was coming back day after tomorrow!

_**Okay! So the next chapter will probably be a flashback chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue with this story. If i don't get a couple of reviews by the time I'm ready to post the next chapter then I'm going to delete this story. OK. It's up to you guys to keep this story alive. Click that little review button.**_


	2. THE FLASHBACK PT1

_**Okay so i got a loooooot of love from you guys and i really apreciate it. so thanks to ilovemydad, pixieluver55, emzlovesmidi, lolchanny819, heyitsme2610, and sdklsdgh. i guess i'm going to finish the story. you guys need to bear with me as i only write when the inspiration hits me. at times i may ask for your help with ideas so if you have any on maybe the next chapter or would like to see more of something then just let me know and i will try and fit it into a story. okay. here's the flashback! i hope you enjoy.**_

_LAST TIME ON SWAC OF CHAD AND A BABY _

_Just as the message ended she heard the ding for that timer. She reluctantly looked at it._

_Two pink lines!_

_She was going to be a mom!_

_And Chad was coming back day after tomorrow!_

_AND NOW THE FLASHBACK_

Sonny Monroe walked into Tawni Hart's house.

She had been invited to the going away party that was originally for her and Chad, but turned into a party for Tawni and Chad. She had supposed to have been going around the US to every state, promoting their two shows, so they could boost ratings. But at last minute her mother had gotten the Swine Flu, and she couldn't just leave her. Or that's what she told everyone. She didn't want to be alone with Chad for 3 months(** I KNOW CHAD SAID HE WAS COMING BACK TWO MONTHS EARLIER BUT I'M CHANGING IT TWO WEEKS.)**.

So no matter how much Marshall and her mother had tried to convince her that she would be fine, she couldn't leave.

So now she was stuck bored because she had promised Tawni she would come. She hated these kinds of parties. There was never anything to do except get drunk.

And Sonny Monroe never did anything irresponsible.

"Sonny come quick. It's Chad," someone yelled.

Sonny got up from the chair she was sitting on, _hmm wonder when i sat down_, and ran to where the voice came from.

She shoved her way through all the drunk partiers and ran into the kitchen. When she got there, she found Chad slumped over drunk on the floor, Tawni trying to get him up, and him mumbling incoherent things.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back the laughter, and walked over to help her (sometimes) friends.

She could tell Tawni was a little tipsy herself and that's why she was having trouble getting him up. but for a very sober Sonny, it was a piece of cake.

She led Chad out to her jeep and buckled him into his seat, before jogging around and jumping in the driver's seat. She pulled out of the driveway and pulled into the busy streets of LA.

When she pulled up in front of Chad's Chadsion, as he likes to call it, she looked over at him. He looked to of sobereed up a decent amount, but was still struggling a little bit on the little things, such as unbuckling his seatbelt. They hadn't said a word to each other the entire car ride over, and things were starting to feel awkward.

When Chad was finally able to get his seatbelt off, he turned to Sonny. "Thanks for getting me out of there, and home safe."

Sonny looked him in the eyes. "Your welcome. I'm sure you would have done the same for me, if the situation was reversed."

Chad snorted at that.

"What," Sonny asked dumbfounded.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Like you would EVER get drunk and need help getting home. Like you would do anything irresponsible. You're too perfect." the last part was barely a whisper, but Sonny heard it.

A small smile suddenly graced her lips. "You think I'm perfect?"

Chad met her stare but then turned to look out the window. "Sonny would you like to come inside?"

_**SORRY GUYS TO LEAVE YOU HANGING LIKE THIS BUT I GOT TO GET READY FOR CHURCH. BUT REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU MORE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. BYE FOR NOW. LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	3. THE FLASHBACK PT2

_**OKAY GUYS. I'VE REALLY BEEN FEELING THE LOVE WITH THIS STORY. TO THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT A LEMON. YOUR GOING TO GET ONE. I'M JUST NOT SURE WHEN YET. IT PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. IT MITE JUST BE A TEASER AND YOU WILL SEE WHY WHEN YOU READ IT. OKAY. ENOUGH OF MY INSANE COOCOO BABBLING. ONWARDS WITH THE STORY.**_

_LAST TIME ON SWAC OF CHAD AND A BABY_

_"What," Sonny asked dumbfounded._

_Chad rolled his eyes. "Like you would EVER get drunk and need help getting home. Like you would do anything irresponsible. You're too perfect." the last part was barely a whisper, but Sonny heard it. _

_A small smile suddenly graced her lips. "You think I'm perfect?"_

_Chad met her stare but then turned to look out the window. "Sonny would you like to come inside?"_

_AND NOW THE FLASHBACK PT.2_

Sonny looked deeply into Chad's eyes. She wanted so badly to say yes, but the Good, responsible, Sonny was overruling the Bad Sonny that no one ever got to see.

Although the Bad Sonny, buried way down deep inside somewhere wanted to just shout, YES CHAD LET'S GO UPSTAIRS!, the Good Sonny was winning this fight once again.

As her internal battle raged on, Chad had unbuckled his seatbelt and had taken the key out of the ignition.

"Come on Sonny. I won't bite. And we won't do anything that you don't want to do."

She suddenly felt his gentle fingers on her chin, softly lift her head up.

Blues eyes met brown ang Bad triumphed over Good.

"What do you want Sonny," Chad asked.

Sonny licked her lips and answered honestly."I want you to kiss me."Chad smiled quickliy before pulling his head down and capturing her lips with his.

Sonny had never felt anything like this before. Sure she'd kissed a couple guys. James Conroy being one of them. And he was a notorious bad boy. And although he was a very skillied kisser, his kisses were nothing compared to Chad Dylan Cooper's.

This kiss was nothing Sonny had ever felt before. She felt heat spread throughout her body and burn extra hot in her core.

Chad's toungue swept slowly across the width of her mouth before stroking Sonny's.

Sonny moaned loudly, and as she tried to get closer, realized they were still in the car.

"Let's go inside,"she murmured into his mouth.

When he made no move to pull away, but, instead, pulled her closer, she pushed at his chest.

"Nooo, don't want to move. It's too far away," he said as he nibbled at her neck.

_Great. Gonna have a hickey in the morning_, she thought.

He bit at the VERY sensitive spot and she yelped in pleasure.

"OMG Chad. Unless you want to be having sex in a very uncomfortable spot instead of a nice comfy bed, I suggest we go inside. NOW," she breathed.

Chad pulled back and looked at Sonny with a very shocked expression. "Let's go," he all but yelled.

In the time it took Sonny to blink, Chad had run to her side, opened her door and ATTEMPTED to pick Sonny up and carry her into the house. The strain on attempted is, due to him still being significantly drunk, he almost dropped her and fell to the ground.

Sonny caught herself, but Chad was not so lucky. He fell to the ground and landed on his butt with an _umph_.

"OH MY GOD, CHAD ARE YOU ALRIGHT," Sonny attempted to hold her laughter but it fell from her lips.

As Chad pulled himself up he looked wildly embarrassed. "I guess that was a mood killer huh?"

Sonny immediately stopped laughing and the hunger returned tenfold. "Not necessarily," she said huskily.

_**SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING, BUT I'M GOING BOWLING WITH MY AUNT AND IT'S 10:48 RIGHT NOW ANYWAY. HAD A LONG DAY AND I'LL BE TOO TIRED TO FINISH WHEN I GET BACK. ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER CHAD COMES HOME. DON'T WORRY LIKE I SAID THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN HERE PROBABLY WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AND I WILL FINISH THE FLASHBACK. BUT PROBABLY IN LIKE CHADS POINT OF VIEW OR SOMETHING. I DONT REALLY KNOW YET. I'M TOTALLY MAKING THIS UP AS I GO ALONG. OKAY BYE GUYS. rEVIEW PLEASE OR I WONT UPDATE ANYMORE.**_


	4. YOUR BACK!

_**OKAY. THERE HAS BEEN SOME CONFUSION. THE REASON SHE WAS ACTING LIKE THEY HAD NEVER GOTTEN TOGETHER IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS IS BECAUSE THEY WERE FLASHBACKS. WHICH MEANS THAT IT HAD NEVER HAPPENED. OKAY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN THE PRESENT. I THINK I'M GOING TO DO SOME OF IT IN CHAD'S POV BUT I WON'T KNOW TILL I START WRITING. OKAY. I'M GOING TO GO AHEAD AND WRITE NOW.**_

_**LAST TIME ON SWAC OF CHAD AND A BABY**_

_"OMG Chad. Unless you want to be having sex in a very uncomfortable spot instead of a nice comfy bed, I suggest we go inside. NOW," she breathed._

_Chad pulled back and looked at Sonny with a very shocked expression. "Let's go," he all but yelled._

_In the time it took Sonny to blink, Chad had run to her side, opened her door and ATTEMPTED to pick Sonny up and carry her into the house. The strain on attempted is, due to him still being significantly drunk, he almost dropped her and fell to the ground._

_Sonny caught herself, but Chad was not so lucky. He fell to the ground and landed on his butt with an umph._

_"OH MY GOD, CHAD ARE YOU ALL RIGHT," Sonny attempted to hold her laughter but it fell from her lips._

_As Chad pulled himself up, he looked wildly embarrassed. "I guess that was a mood killer huh?"_

_Sonny immediately stopped laughing and the hunger returned tenfold. "Not necessarily," she said huskily._

_**AND NOW**_

_"Sonny," Sonny heard her name being called. _

_As she was held in the arms of Chad she thought it was he, but when she looked up at him, he smiled and vanished straight from her sight._

_"Sonny, wake up." That's when she realized that she was dreaming._

_Slowly she drifted to a state of consciousness._

When her eyelids finally opened, they were met by beautiful blue ones.

A small smile graced her beautiful face. "Hey you. I thought you guys weren't going to be back for another day?"

The blonde smiled a small smile. "Someone couldn't wait to see you," her smile slipped from her graceful features, "but where is that person now? In his dressing room, that's where! I'm kinda upset about it." She turned to her vanity mirror and her smile returned. "And I'm pretty!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

"Sonny, not too long in there, we have rehearsal in a couple of minutes."

Sonny smiled. She missed having her best friend with her. She needed to tell her about the baby.

Sonny sighed knowing she would have a fit. She needed to tell Chad first. He would probably get all weird on her, too. What she needed to do was tell both of them seperately but not anywhere where there are people for miles.

No she needed witnesses there for when she told Tawni. Because if she had the chance, the girl would kill her.

She was pulled out of her musings by a sudden knock on the door.

"Sonny. Someone is here to see you. And you need to hurry up because we have rehearsal."

Sonny took a deep breath, before answering, "OK. Be right out."

Sonny took a look at herself in the mirror and though it would do for rehearsal.

When she came out of the bathroom, two things happened. One, she saw Chad sitting on the chair by her vanity mirror.

And two, she suddenly got light-headed and fainted on the floor.

_**OKAY GUYS SO THIS WAS MORE IF A FILLER TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING FOR BEING SOOOOOOO PATIENT WITH ME AND I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE PERSONALLY I THINK ITS CRAP. NEXT CHAPTER CHAD IS GOING TO FIND OUT SO STAY TUNED TO SONNY WITH A CHANCE OF CHAD AND A BABY.! TILL NEXT TIME.**_

_**BRITTANY JONAS! **_


	5. IT'S A?

1

_**LAST TIME ON SWAC OF CHAD AND A BABY**_

"_Sonny. Someone is here to see you. And you need to hurry up because we have rehearsal."_

_Sonny took a deep breath, before answering, "OK. Be right out."_

_Sonny took a look at herself in the mirror and though it would do for rehearsal. _

_When she came out of the bathroom, two things happened. One, she saw Chad sitting on the chair by her vanity mirror. _

_And two, she suddenly got light-headed and fainted on the floor. _

_**AND NOW**_

Sonny woke up to see a bright light hanging over her. She was lying in a bed and as she looked down, she saw IV lines sticking out of her arm.

_I'm in a hospital? Why?_

The last thing she remembers is coming out of the bathroom to see Chad sitting by my vanity mirror.

Sonny saw movement in the corner of her eye and turned to her left to see her mother lying on the little hospital couches.

"Sonny, sweetie, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice raspy from sleep.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

Her mother gave her a strange look before answering. "You, uh, you passed out. The doctors say it was blood pressure problems due to high stress levels." her eyes switched to her stomach and back to her face so quick Sonny thought she imagined it. "Before I say anything else, is there anything you want to tell me?"

_Oh shit, she knows. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck._ Sonny stunned herself with the profanity in her thoughts._ "_Seems you already know, or you wouldn't have asked me."

Anger flashed through her mothers eyes. "I want to hear it come from your mouth, not the doctors."

"I am pregnant mom. How-"

"Sonny. You're awake. How are you feeling sweetie?" Dr. Evans said as she came in holding her chart.

"I'm fine but how is the baby? Is it okay?"

The doctor smiled. "She is perfectly fine. Now you on the other hand, you have high blood pressure. I need you to-"

"Wait did you say she?" when she nodded Sonny continued. "I didn't know you could tell this early."

"Well we had to run a couple other test so I decided to run a Baby Gender Mentor and it told us that you are having a baby girl."

A flood of emotions overcame Sonny. She was going to be a mom. It hadn't hit her untill just now.

She operated on auto-drive as the doctor told her everything she needed to know to stay healthy. She wrote her a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and then told her she could be dis-charged at any time.

As her mother went to sign her dis-charge papers, she heard someone walk in.

"So we're having a baby, huh?"

_**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE. I WONT UPDATE UNTILL I HAVE 35 REVIEWS. AND I ALREADY HAVE AND I MIGHT BE MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN DRUM ROLL PLEASE...CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW **_AND_** A FLASHBACK BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS. REVIEW**__,__**REVIEW,**__**REVIEW!**_


	6. THE FLASHBACK PT3

1 _**OMG THE REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS BOOST MY CONFIDENCE SOOOOOO MUCH. THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. AND BECAUSE YOU WERE SOOO NICE HERE YOU GO.**_

_Last time on SWAC of Chad and a Baby_

_As her mother went to sign her dis-charge papers, she heard someone walk in._

"_So we're having a baby, huh?"_

_AND NOW_

Chad was drunk. He knew it. Everyone knew it. He couldn't believe he almost had Sonny only for her to decide to stay home and help her mother get better.

That was his Sonny, always taking care of other people.

Chad grabbed another cup of Vodka, not caring where he got it, and made his way to the kitchen.

_I can't believe I've known Sonny for a year and a half now and still don't have the nerve to ask her out. I'm such a wuss-bag,_ Chad thought as he downed the contents in his cup.

As soon as the contents were drained he felt himself getting dizzy. Next thing he knew, he was in the car of, none other than, SONNY MONROE!

He stayed quiet as she drove the forty minute drive to his Chadsion. The entire time he spent admiring her beauty. The softness of her creamy skin. Her black wavy hair that blew in the wind. The soft curves of her breast and hips. God she had an amazing ass. He couldn't see it with her sitting down but the memory of it had his dick hardening in dark jeans.

She had on cute floral sun-dress that stopped mid thigh. She had paired it with a pink cotton sweater and her favorite brown ankle boots. Her creamy thighs were encased in pink stockings and she had a brown belt that rested right under her beautiful breasts.

When she had pulled up into the driveway of Chad's Chadsion, he felt he was sobering up a little and tried to unbuckle his seatbelt. When he succeeded he said, "Thanks for getting me out of there, and home safe."

Sonny looked him in the eyes. "Your welcome. I'm sure you would have done the same for me, if the situation was reversed."

Chad snorted at that. Like his perfect Sonny would ever do something so stupid.

"What," Sonny asked dumbfounded.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Like you would EVER get drunk and need help getting home. Like you would do anything irresponsible. You're too perfect." the last part was barely a whisper, but Sonny heard him.

_Great now she knows I think she's perfect._

A small smile suddenly graced her lips. "You think I'm perfect?"

_I do. I do. I do. I do. And I love you so much. I want her to come up to my Chadsion and ravish her until her voice is hoarse from screaming my name._

Chad met her stare but then turned to look out the window, making his decision. "Sonny would you like to come inside?"

_**(**__**And I'm going to skip the rest and go directly to what happened after Chad fell on his ass.)**_

"Let's go upstairs," Sonny whispered in Chad's ear."

Then Sonny attacked his lips in a fevered kiss. Chad pushed Sonny against the hood of her car. He nipped his way down her neck, stopping to leave love bites in a few places.

"Oh God Chad. Oh yes right there," Sonny moaned

Suddenly Chad pulled away and Sonny groaned as if in pain.

"Sonny what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"You pulled away from me and it was feeling reeeaaallllyyy gooood," she purred.

Chad took a second to get his raging hard on to calm down before he answered.

"Sonny, if I don't stop now, I'm going to fuck you into the ground and I don't want our first time to be in a car."


	7. My Daughter's Father!

**1 _Sooooo sorry guys that I haven't updated sooner. Life has been getting in the way. I am senior this year and taking 3 AP classes and it's a lot of work so I've been busy but I will try to update as much as I can. And if you didn't notice I took off the author's note that I had up and posted another chapter a little while ago. So before you read this, go back a chapter and make sure you read it. On with the story._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Sonny?" Sonny snapped out of her daze at the sound of Chad's voice.

"Yes," she whispered so low she didn't think Chad could hear her.

But he did.

"So how long have you known and were you going to tell me? I mean I am the father, right?"

A sudden flood of anger overtook Sonny at what he was insinuating.

"Of course you're the father, Chad! And I just found out yesterday. I was going to tell you tomorrow at dinner. I can't believe you think I would go sleeping around Chad. You're an asshole."

Chad sighed and sat down in the chair beside Sonny's hospital bed. "I'm sorry. It's just such a shock. I didn't expect this and I realize you didn't either and I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Thanks."

They sat together in an awkward silence. Five minutes later Connie walked back into the room.

"Okay, Sonny, you're all checked out and ready to- oh, hey Chad," she smiled.

'Wow she snapped back fast,' thought Sonny.

She turned to Sonny. "You ready to go sweetheart? I know you must be tired."

Sonny looked at Chad and then smiled to her mother. "Yes mom, I'm ready to go. I want to go sleep in my comfy bed and live in denial until tomorrow."

Connie started for Sonny at the same time that Chad did. She looked at Chad and stopped, but he continued.

'Why is Chad acting so concerned with Sonny all of a sudden. Wait could he be the? No Sonny hates him, but what other explanation do I have for him being so concerned?'

All this ran through Connie's mind. She was thinking so deeply she almost missed Chad sweep some of Sonny's hair behind her ear. She also almost missed him press his lips to her forehead, and pause just long enough to know the answer the question to internal monologue in her head. She just had to hear it come from her daughter's mouth.

"Sonny? Is...Is Chad the, uh, the babies father?"

She watched her daughter's face turn from peaceful to terrified to determined.

"Yes mom, Chad my daughter's father."

_**

* * *

**_

okay. I'm going to try and update when I can but I can't make any promises. All I can say is please review.


	8. BE MY GF

OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT BUT IM GOING TO TRY AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TODAY. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Sonny Munroe walked into the apartment she shared with her mother. She threw her jacket at her coat rack, but it fell to the ground.

She looked at the jacket, contemplating whether she should pick it up or not. For once her laziness won out and she walked to her room.

Her mother went grocery shopping. She had dropped her off at the studio, so she could get her jeep.

After her mother found out that Chad was her daughter's father, she had said she needed alone time. Chad offered to take Sonny to her car, but her mother had said she thought they'd had enough alone time.

When Sonny had gotten to the studio, Tawni was waiting for her at her car. She had pulled Sonny inside the studio and to her dressing room for a little chat.

_"Sonny. I can't believe that your going to have a little Channy," said Tawni in an excited voice._

_Sonny looked at her confusedly. "A little what?"_

_"Channy. That's your celebrity name."_

_"How can we possibly have a celebrity name when we aren't even a couple?" Sonny was even more confused and also feeling a little nauseous._

_"Tawni. I need to get home. I feel nauseous and tired. Can I talk to you later?"_

_"Yeah sure. You go take care of my God Daughter," Tawni called after Sonny ._

_Sonny stopped mid step. How did Tawni know it was a girl? She racked her brain for possible answer, but the only two people who were at the hospital were her mom and...CHAD!_

So now, here she was, laying on her bed, on the verge of sleep when the door bell rings. She sighed and made her way down the hall.

As she passed by it, she reached down and picked up her jacket.

She opened the door and instantly knew the fluttering inn her stomache wasn't from the baby. Chad Dylan Cooper stood in her doorway.

**CDCPOV**

I was going to do it. I was going to ask Sonny. And I know what your thinking. 'It's only cause she's pregnant' right?

Wrong. I've wanted this since the first time I met her. In the cafeteria, even in her fat suit she has stunning. And I know what your thinking now, 'Chad's kinda weird' and yes I am, but it doesn't take away from the fact that I love her and want to be with her. So I drove all the way here to were she lives to ask Sonny Munroe to be my girlfriend.

* * *

SOOOOOOOO HOW'D YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. ESPECIALLY CDCPOV. I THINK IM GOING TO DO ALOT MORE POV'S LIKE THAT CUZ IT'S ACTUALLY KIND OF FUN. OKAY GUYS REVIEW PLEASE. IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION!


	9. The Final Chapter

I'm soooooo sorry about the wait. I've lost interest in this story. It was one of my first one, so I've decided to give you guys an ending, so as not to leave you hanging because, I, personally hate it.

5

4

3

2

* * *

"OOOOH, GOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH CHAD! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN." Sonny Munroe screamed as another contraction hit her full force.

"Don't worry Chad, she doesn't mean it. It's the labor talking," Sonny's mom encouraged Chad.

Sonny had gone into labor in the middle of rehearsal for her final show before maternity leave. She was sitting on the bed doing her sicky stint with a pillow covering her stomach, when she suddenly stopped mid-joke.

She didn't say anything until Tawni Hart rushed up to her and asked her what was wrong.

Sonny looked to Tawni, then around the room, then down at her belly before she squeaked out a "my water just broke" and continuing to look down.

Tawni jumped into action, shouting orders at everyone around her. She helped Sonny to her dressing room to change and before you knew it, she was in the hospital, in labor. Thirty-nine excruciating hours later she was still in labor and just getting meaner by the hour.

"Chad, can you come here, honey."

Everyone in the room looked at Sonny, including the nurses, in complete shock. Since the contractions started, the usually sweet Sonny has done nothing but curse and shout hurtful things at Chad.

He slowly walked over to her and took her hand in his. "Yes, sweetie?"

She looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you the last couple hours. I just needed a target and you were there." She pushed her lips out in a pout before finishing. "Will you forgive me, Chaddy?"

"Of course. I don't hold it against you. You were in pain, I can't be mad."

Just then, the doctor walked in and washed his hands. "How are we doing Sonny," he asked and she just glared at him.

"I could be better if someone would allow me something for the pain," she answered as the doctor sat down to check her diaphragm. When he did, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Well, you can have that epidural now if you want. You're close enough to almost be ready to push."

Sonny and Chad's eyes widened when they heard the news. "Really?" Sonny couldn't have been happier to know the pain was almost done with and her baby was almost ready to join the world.

They had moved in together after that day in the hospital. They found a place in the same building as her mother, so she would be close if they needed anything. They'd gotten a three bedroom, two-bath apartment. The baby room was set up in the room right beside theirs, and was decorated in little suns and clouds everywhere. The color scheme was a pretty pale pink and yellow. The crib, changing table, dresser and rocking chair were all white wood and handcrafted.

An hour later, Christina Dylan Cooper was born.

**Four Years Later**

Sonny walked into the house after a long day on set. She went straight upstairs and slowly opened the first door on the left, and there slept her little angel.

She smiled when she realized that she was awake, lying on her toddler bed, trying to read one of her kid books.

Sonny slowly crept over to the bed, and gently sat.

"Hi Christi. You should be in bed baby girl," sonny said while pushing her little blonde bangs out of her eyes.

Christi smiled up at her mom. "I am in bed mommy," she stated mischiefly.

"Your right. But now it's time to go to sleep. Did you brush your teeth?" Christi nodded. "Go potty?" again a nod. "Pick out your clothes for school tomorrow?" a third nod. "Okay. Well then I guess it's time for bed. Goodnight my sweet little girl."

"Christi reached up and hugged Sonny. "Goodnight mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that, Sonny kissed her forehead and tucked her into the covers. She then made her way to her bedroom where she knew Chad would be with the baby.

On Christi's third birthday, sonny found out she was 7 weeks pregnant with CJ. He was born six months later. They had considered him a preamy being five weeks early and he was very small. He was the complete opposite of Christi. Where she had blonde hair and brown eyes, he had brown hair and blue eyes. Where she was a little temperamental, conceited, outgoing and spoiled, he was calm, shy, and very down to earth. Especially with him being so young. He barely even cried when they brought him home and stuck to his schedule perfectly.

"Chad."

Chad startled awake, holding CJ tightly in his arms so as not to drop him.

"Hey baby. What are you doing home so early," he asked looking at the clock.

Sonny started taking off her clothes, getting ready for bed. "We got the next week off because we're ahead of schedule."

Chad nodded and carefully got off the bed so as not to wake CJ. Sonny walked over to him and kissed his head, before Chad brought him next door to his room.

When he got back, Sonny was lying on the bed, half naked.

He smiled, and slowly crept towards her. "Baby, what's this all about."

She crawled towards him, stopping on the edge of the bed. "What's what all about, Chaddy?"

"." Before he could say anything, Sonny had attacked his mouth, and pulled him onto the bed with her.

After a couple of minutes of heated kissing, she pulled from him slightly. "Chad." She tried getting his attention but he had moved on to her neck, and up her ear to her very sensitive spot. "Mmmmmm. Chad, baby." He hummed, letting her know he was listening, but continued his journey down towards her chest. "Chad. I'm, mmmmmmmm, Oh god. Chad, I'm pregnant."

He stopped, one hand pressed against her chest, the other pressing into her back, his eyes penetrating into hers. "Really?"

Sonny nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

Suddenly, he broke into a huge grin and pulled her to him for a long kiss. "I'm sooo happy baby. This is amazing."

Seven and a half months later, Sanai Marie Cooper and Siana Mikail Cooper were born.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FINAL CHAPTER. I HONESTLY COULD THINK OF NO OTHER WAY TO FINISH IT. DO YOU LIKE THIER NAMES? OKAY. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
